Search for Survivors
ブウ |Rōmaji title =Yatta ka!? Majin Bū Dai-Bakuhatsu |Literal title =Has He Done It?! Majin Boo's Great Explosion |Number = 264 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Gohan's Counterattack! *What's Boo Doing?! *Ambush! |Airdate = May 17, 1995 |English Airdate = October 30, 2002 |Previous = A Whole New Gohan |Next = Majin Buu Transforms }} ブウ |Yatta ka!? Majin Bū Dai-Bakuhatsu|lit. "Has He Done It?! Majin Boo's Great Explosion"}} is the eleventh episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 17, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 30, 2002. Summary Super Buu begins to grow angry as he fights a losing battle against Ultimate Gohan. After taking even more punishment, he reveals that, since his battle with Gotenks, he could sense Gohan's powers growing in a far-off place. Not wanting anyone to be stronger than him, Buu self-destructs, with Gohan narrowly being able to rescue Piccolo, Goten and Trunks in time. Gohan tells the others that Super Buu is not dead, but has instead lowered his Ki and hidden himself away. Gohan asks where the Dragon Radar is, as they will need to bring everyone back to life, but Piccolo tells him that it wouldn't matter either way as Dende and the Earth Dragon Balls are gone. However, Gohan tells him to concentrate because he can still sense Dende is alive, and the others soon go to retrieve him. On their way to Dende, they see Mr. Satan and Bee and take them along. Mr. Satan is shocked and horrified to learn that his daughter has been killed, and he angrily berates Gohan for not saving her, despite Gohan explaining that he was not there when Super Buu murdered everyone on Kami's Lookout. Goten tells Mr. Satan not to worry as they'll bring her back to life with the Dragon Balls, only for Mr. Satan to yell at Goten, saying that this is his daughter he's talking about as he believes that Goten is joking and Goten clarifies that he's being serious. Soon after, they find Dende who tells Piccolo of how Mr. Popo threw him off the Lookout so that the Dragon Balls could still be used to revive everyone, as without Dende, the balls would become unusable. Unfortunately, the reunion doesn't last long as Super Buu returns, only one hour later. Mr. Satan yells at Super Buu, saying that he had broken his promise to not kill anyone. Buu then delivers a puzzling request: a rematch with Gotenks. However, it seems that Super Buu has an ace up his sleeve, as the skin on his back begins to move... Major Events *Super Buu escapes after destroying most of the surrounding area with the Revenge Bomber technique. *Gohan and the others find Mr. Satan and Dende. *Super Buu returns and demands a rematch with Gotenks. Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Kame's Tale" - When Dende reveals how he escaped the Lookout. Differences from the manga *The fight sequence shown at the start of the episode between Super Buu and Ultimate Gohan was not seen in the manga, as the two stopped fighting once Gohan got behind Super Buu with his superior speed. *Mr. Satan, along with Bee, stopping off at a saloon to rehydrate just as the shockwave from Super Buu's Revenge Death Bomber hits the area is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan trying to get through to Super Buu by reminding him of their friendship and Bee is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *At the beginning, when Super Buu is staring at Ultimate Gohan, appearing to be scared, he has white eyes. This also appears when he is preparing a Gack! directly in front of Gohan, although he still has black eyes as it is just the flash of light from the energy blast *In an ironic way, when Mr. Satan calls out the sky for the angels to take him away, Piccolo swoops down and takes him away. Before learning Piccolo was an alien, Piccolo and his father were considered demons, the opposite of angels. *In the Funimation dub, Piccolo suggests that Super Buu was merely using his fight with Gotenks as a warm-up. This was not mentioned in the original Japanese version or the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 264 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 264 (BDZ) pt-br:A grande explosão de Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 264 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z